


My Magician Academia

by Kruxere



Series: Magical Midoriya [1]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruxere/pseuds/Kruxere
Summary: Izuku was never quirkless just a late bloomer. In another time he grew up differently, this time he grew up with a supportive mother and father. A belief in himself that his quirk would show up and he could be a hero. Izuku will tap into a power unlike anything his world has ever seen before and with a mentor helping him along the way he’ll become the greatest of heroes.





	My Magician Academia

My Magician Academia  
Summary: Izuku was never quirkless just a late bloomer. In another time he grew up differently, this time he grew up with a supportive mother and father. A belief in himself that his quirk would show up and he could be a hero. Izuku will tap into a power unlike anything his world has ever seen before and with a mentor helping him along the way he’ll become the greatest of heroes.   
__________________________________________________________________

 

Izuku Midoriya was only 4 years old when his world changed for the first time. After waiting for so long to get his quirk his mother had taken him to the doctor who had shattered his dreams and told him that he would never develop a quirk. The bright and cheerful child still tried to keep his hopes up only for his own mother to shatter his dreams by apologizing to him after he had asked her could he still be a hero.  
The second time Izuku had his world turned on its axis was when he had finally gone back to school only for the other kids to jeer and sneer at him. As he had learned his best friend had already told the class that he was quirkless. This started the next 6 years of relentless bullying and abuse from not only someone he still looked up to but from every classmate as they continued to go through school together.  
The third time Izuku had his world shaken up came when he was 10 years old. Izuku had always known he had a muttering problem. He would get so intensely focused on something that his muttering would just kind of happen. He never would have guessed that his years of his own fervent hoping and belief that he would one day get a quirk would be a catalyst for what was to come. Who would have known that his own mumbling is what would eventually lead him to become a hero like never seen before?

It was the sound of crows that first started rousing the child to consciousness. Emerald green eyes slowly began to open and peek through thick lashes to take in his surroundings. Looking ahead he noticed he must be laying on his back because all he could see in his view was an endless dark night sky littered with billions upon billions of stars. The thing that caught his eyes the most though was not the one, two, but three moons that hung in the night sky. Three moons were enough for the child to sit up immediately, but they were also three different colors. As Izuku sat up and looked around he began to take in the rest of the scenery. His eyes widened as he looked ahead and could see a huge gothic style castle standing powerfully on a cliff. As if he was being drawn to it, he began to make his way towards it.  
As the green haired, green eyed child continued walking he took in more of what he could see and hear. The air was cool, the breeze light, and he could smell the ocean which he figured must be off the side of the cliff. The path he seemed to be walking was lined with a gorgeous garden with flowers of deep blues and midnight hues, further in the distance he could see huge and tall majestic trees which seemed to surround the large area he was in. The closer he got to the castle the more the moving shadows seemed to solidify into various animals. Crows and Ravens were everywhere, a few black cats, black and white rabbits, a few snakes seemed to slither in and out of the shadows, the hooting of owls seemed to echo around him.   
Before he knew it, he had made it to the castle doors. Now that he was closer, he could feel a presence. No more like a pressure emanating from the castle. It wasn’t an ominous feeling he got from the castle more a feeling of ancient power but somewhat comforting to him, which in and of itself was strange Izuku was never one to feel so comfortable in such a presence. As if he was being beckoned, he opened the door and stepped inside, never knowing the change that was to come from his choice.  
Izuku swore he felt a warping like sensation as soon as he stepped through the threshold. It felt like his whole entire body had been placed into a tiny tube and sucked through it. As this sensation came to an end the boy felt himself looking up at the ceiling which sported a beautiful painting of a beautiful woman with brown skin, long wavy black hair, draped in a gorgeous Grecian gown that fit her curvaceous body beautifully. She had a star pointed headdress on and carrying a staff sized torched. She sat upon a throne surrounded by many of the same animals he swore he had seen outside and the longer he stared the more he swore she seemed to be smiling at him, the animals seemed to be moving, her hair blowing in a nonexistent wind.

‘Beautiful, isn’t she?’ a smooth melodic voice called out. Now, Izuku might have been out of it, trying to wrap his brain around this strange dream he seemed to be having but it’s still Izuku at heart. The green-eyed child immediately sat up wide eyed and looking to where the voice came from. He looks up and sees another woman sitting in a high wingback chair with her legs crossed and a very amused and playful smile on her face. She was dressed very differently than the woman on the painting. She was dressed in only what he could call a magician’s outfit except in a leotard like fashion, she even wore a top hat and had a wand in her hand. Izuku had never seen her before, but she gave off a presence that was magnetic almost. The longer he stared at her the longer he got the feeling this wasn’t as much of a dream as he thought it was.  
“Well glad to see you made it here little man! I’m sure you’re so lost and confused right now! Good thing Auntie Zantanna is here to make it all make sense for you. The circumstances of you being here aren’t ideal but we can work on that in a bit. Just know that you’ve never truly been quirkless kid. You are what they’d call not only a late bloomer but a situational type of person. You see you needed two prerequisites to get here, a nonstop belief in yourself and to suffer grievous harm. I’m sorry that the second part even had to happen but look on the bright side, you’ll be able to become a hero with an ability like nothing this world has seen before!” she explained getting out the chair and reaching out a hand to little Izuku. As soon as he took her hand it’s like all the puzzle pieces slotted together in his brain.

__________________________________________________________________  
*EARLIER IN THE DAY*

Izuku was ten years old and 6 years overdue for a quirk. Even though the doctor had told him all those years ago that he should develop a quirk or had already developed an insignificant one he had been living the life of a quirkless individual. His best friend hadn’t believed him after the first year went by and Izuku couldn’t produce the smallest sign that he had a power. Thus, starting the eternal torment that became Izuku’s life. The poor child was relentlessly bullied by someone he still considered a friend both physically and verbally. The other kids who followed so closely behind Kaachan because of his amazing quirk found immense joy in also putting down the child they saw as a freak.

Day in and day out the boy dealt with unfiltered abuse. He never wanted to tell his 

mother for he knew she already had a lot to deal with on her plate and blamed herself for the fact he hadn’t manifested his quirk. The weekly phone calls to his father the child never opened his mouth to complain about the verbal abuse, the hurtful words, the bruises, the burns, the aches, and the pains of his life. The child felt his parents already had enough to deal with and never wanted to add his own problems to the mix therefore he suffered in silence.

Izuku had learned early on that defending himself just made things worse. In another time and place this would cause the boy to have such a debilitating fear of people, a complex where he felt he had to sacrifice himself to be worthy, a low sense of self-worth. In this time and place though Izuku would always get back up with even more determination. He would refute their words and lies, and despite the constant beat downs, he would emerge stronger than before. 

Today was like any other day for the little boy. He had gotten up early and made breakfast for him and his mother, checked his homework, checked his extra assignments were prepared to be sent in, his email to his father was sent, and took care of some housework before he left for school. He sat in class like usual, ignoring the sneers and mocking words, answering the questions when asked, and diligently making notes in his Hero Analysis notebook from a villain fight he was able to catch that morning. 

The day was shaping up to be a much milder day than usual. Kaachan hadn’t assaulted him outside of some sneers and shoves, his peers hadn’t been as malicious as usual, thus he was on edge. He knew when days like this came that the end of the school day usually brought about more pain and suffering. Years of dealing with this had taught him that the teachers and administration were useless. He had tried every single avenue to get them to help him, but they wouldn’t dare move against Kaachan because of his potential. Just as the final bell had rang for the day Izuku made sure he was already pre packed and booked it out the door. He was glad he did as he could hear the frantic scrambling of his classmates still in the classroom.

Izuku was halfway down the hall when a door opened, and he was yanked inside and thrown to a wall followed by an explosion that sent him crashing hard into it. The burn and pain were nothing knew to the child as he rolled over and onto his knees coming face to face to with Kaachan and a few of his lackies. The boys played hooky a lot on the last class of day knowing they weren’t going to get in trouble and clearly had lied in wait for him. Izuku stood up despite all the pain he could feel throughout his back and glared up at his bullies. Bakugo glared back in anger at the audacity of Deku to even look at him like he has a reason to be upset.  
“You fucking useless trash, you just don’t get it do you?! It doesn’t matter how smart you are you’ll never be a hero without a quirk fucking loser!” the blonde yelled as Izuku got took a deep breath knowing he’d have to fight his way out of here. He knew Kaachan got upset at the fact that Izuku refused to bow down to him, refuse to fall in line like the rest of their classmates. He knew that despite the fact Izuku never did anything to him the blonde was always angry at him.   
“You still don’t get it! No matter how many times you yell at me, push me, punch me, or ABUSE your quirk like a villain I will NEVER give up on my dream! I’m going to manifest a quirk and I am GOING to be a HERO there’s NOTHING you can do or say that will ever make me change my mind BAKUGO!” the green-eyed child yelled back. He had had enough of blonde and his non stop bullying. He refused to let old childhood memories hold out hope of friendship, he would never give up pieces of himself just for the blonde to feel comfortable. Izuku knew that his yelling and declaration wouldn’t be taken lightly as the blonde seemed to explode in to action with his lackies.  
Usually the fight would be over in a few minutes but between Izuku fighting back as best as he could and the now extreme anger and aggression of the blonde and his lackies this fight was a lot worse than before. Even after Izuku had passed out from the repeated blows Bakugo didn’t stop. He continued to use his quirk and stomp on the poor boy until his anger was spent. The bruised, bloody, and beaten form of Izuku lay unmoving on the ground in the classroom. The other two standing a bit away and in their head questioning had they gone too far this time. They couldn’t even tell if the boy was breathing anymore. Too afraid to even question the blonde or capable of any empathy they merely walked out after the blonde leaving Izuku there never realizing how close to death the boy was.  
In another time the boy would have ceased to live. His body wouldn’t be discovered until the next day. His death would be covered up to the best of the school’s ability. His mother would never know justice or closure for the death of her child, Bakugo would go on to achieve his dreams, and the forgotten seemingly quirkless boy would forever be but a distant memory to many. In this time and place though his body would glow with a deep emerald power that would raise him off the ground and cocoon him as his consciousness tapped into a power that lay dormant inside him. As the glow of power seemed to get brighter it took flashed and in the next moment the classroom was completely empty and clean as if nothing had ever happened.

*BACK IN THE VOID*  
__________________________________________________________________

Izuku blinked heavily as he processed how he made it to this place. His, classmate, had damn near killed him. He knew Bakugo had anger issues and didn’t fully think his abuse through but what they had done to him could not only get him sent to jail but see his life ruined. Then again, he knew how weak the administration was, it was very plausible that the boy and his lackies would have gotten away with it.  
“I would like to say I can’t believe he would do that to me but clearly that would be a lie. Where is here exactly? How long have I been gone? My mom is gonna freak out if I’m gone for too long! Who are you? Why are you here? You mention a quirk? What’s my quirk gonna be? There’s a weird pressure in the air, can you feel- “Izuku’s muttering was off to a wild start and was only gonna ramp up in its intensity.  
“Gag Mih” and before he could utter another word his mouth was pretty much gagged with a white cloth. His eyes widened at the cloth that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He looked up at the now smiling and floating Zantanna who gave him a playful wink.

“Slow down their kiddo I know you’re excited and all that but at least let me get a word in ha-ha!” She snapped her fingers as the gag disappeared and she floated herself back into the chair. “So, to answer your questions I am Zantanna and this is place is known as the Avalon Castle. This one of, if not the oldest, bastions of magic. It exists in between the realms, hidden and ducked off known only to about three people in all the known dimensions and realms. I am technically the guardian of this place. I was appointed as its protector a long time ago by Queen Mab and her court. Who they are you’ll learn about later, but she had told me that one day I would find myself with a visitor, a young one deserving of magic and that it would be my duty to help guide you! Also don’t worry about time, you could spend a week here a barely an hour would pass by in your world, magic is funny like that. Before you say anything yes magic is what your quirk will be. I happened to peek into your world and as similar as it is to mine it's also seemingly very limited as well. Magic is only limited by your imagination, well and how much magical power and energy you can control and output. I also can see why I was chosen to be your mentor into the magical arts, your muttering is VERY similar to what me and my father use to invoke our incantations! We use what is known in magic circles as Logomancy which is invoking spells by saying them backwards. Logomancy is known for its difficulty as well as its potency. Etativel!”   
Izuku mouth gaped open as Zantanna explained everything to him and then he felt the pressure in her last word as she took to the air around him. The young boy was beyond fascinated and now had even more questions for her! Magic! He started tearing up because it was finally happening! He was finally going to be able to save people and the type of hero he always wanted to be! It made all the pain he had endured so far worth it!   
“Now with all power there comes a price, but I can help you work around the shortcomings, so you don’t struggle as much as I did when I first started out in the super hero business! Now although I will teach you all there is to know about magic I will also let you know now, should you accept these lessons and proceed to learn magic it will open your world up to magical forces that only you will be able to finish off. Also, magic isn’t just a mental skill it will require you to hone your body as much as your mind. There is a lot I’m going to be teaching you little man are you ready for it?!” she said holding her hand out once again, only this time to shake. Izuku didn’t even hesitate before he took her hand and shook it!  
“I’ve waited years for this to happen! I’m all in!”

*BACK IN THE REAL WORLD*

In an alleyway near Izuku’s home a glowing green portal ripped itself open as a young green-eyed boy and a long-haired black woman stepped out. Izuku shook his head to shake the feeling of teleportation off as Zantanna easily guided him out the alleyway and to his amazement right out into his neighborhood. Although she hadn’t began to instruct him on anything, she wanted to make sure his mother knew everything. He had explained his worry to her, and she couldn’t help but smile at the forethought the boy had about his family. She agreed to meet his parents and tell them everything, even get their help in fixing what she saw was a situation that was only hindering her future pupil.  
As the duo made their way up to the front steps Izuku had opened the door and called to his mother who should have made it home by now. Sure, enough not even two seconds after him and Zantanna had walked through with a greeting Inko had come around the corner with a smile on her face and then surprise at seeing the woman who had tagged along with her son. In another time grief and anxiety had taken a toll on Inko but in this time with a husband who came home as often as possible and a busy lifestyle as a nurse she was a very petite but fit woman.  
“Welcome home Izuku and….”  
“Zantanna ma’am it’s nice to meet you! Izuku has already told me so much about you and your husband! I’m here to explain a few things to you and your husband about Izuku’s quirk!” she said swiftly as Inko immediately got wide eyed and looked at Izuku who merely nodded his head with tears already glistening in his eyes. She immediately got low and embraced him. She couldn’t believe it, but she was so happy that he was finally able to call upon whatever power had been inside of him.  
“If you don’t mind Mrs. Midoriya, I would love to have this whole conversation only one with both you and your husband and get both of your input in his instruction!” Zantanna interrupted before the two could get into their waterworks. She had seen how overactive this whole families tear ducts and needed to nip it in the bud before they started.  
“As much as I would love my husband to be here. He’s currently in America for his work! He could probably take a video call right now though….” She said as Zantanna merely smirked at her.  
“Oh Mrs. Midoriya that’s a lovely idea. Go ahead and get him up on the screen while I talk a little bit more with Izuku here!” she stated as Inko nodded and got on her phone to reach her husband. Izuku looked over at Zantanna who was merely smirking and even though he hadn’t known his mentor very long at all he knew she was up to something. As Inko came back to let them know she had gotten Hisashi up on the screen in the living room.  
As they all got settled in the living room Zantanna watched as the Midoriya family caught up. Hisashi she could tell, is where Izuku inherited his freckles, wild hair, and his take no shit attitude from. Although the boy clearly inherited his mother’s sweet disposition, he had his father’s spine. The man on the screen was clearly a burly man with eyes the color of ever shifting lava and jet-black curls to match. He was laughing at something Izuku said before she finally decided to bring the conversation where she needed it to be.  
“As lovely as this moment is, Mr. Midoriya am I correct to assume that you have some time right now and you’re alone?” she asked as the man of family turned those burning eyes towards her. Hisashi, although informed that they had a guest and that his son had finally gotten his quirk finally took note of the woman sitting off to his family’s left. He merely nodded his head before she stood up.  
“Nepo a latrop dna tcennoc ti morf ere hot ihsasiH!” she spoke as a portal seemed to form in the middle of their living room and connect itself to the hotel room of where Hisashi was. Inko and Hisashi both were wide eyed and open mouthed. There was a clear portal between their locations, and they could clearly see inside of it. “You could walk through at any time Mr. Midoriya” Zantanna said as Izuku chuckled on the looks on his parent’s face. Hisashi, always the adventurous type, wasted no time in jumping through and to his amazement landing in the living room of his house!  
“What in the-INKO DID YOU-world-I WAS JUST IN AMERICA-how did you….” The two parents kept talking over one another, Inko is stupefied wonder and Hisashi in clear amazement. She smirked as she conjured a chair with another spell before taking a seat and conjuring steaming hot tea and snacks for them all. The two elder Midoriya’s sat in wonder as she finished her tea and made a show of her little presentation.  
“Let me fully introduce myself! I am the Amazing Zantanna, master magician, dimension hopper, guardian of magic, and the teacher in the mystic arts to your child Izuku, nice to make your acquaintances!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking for more fanfiction where Izuku isn't helpless when he first manifest his quirk or has some sickness that holds him back from fully using said quirk. I'm also not a huge fan of angst at least not to where it cripples him in a sever way. The Izuku I envision and want to right about is all about overcoming obstacles, using his intellect but being a bad ass cinnamon roll. I also had never seen a crossover like what I am imagining. And despite his power he won't be all powerful. If you have seen the shows or read the comics you will see being magical like Zantanna isn't being all powerful. He won't be OP but he will grow into his powers especially with a tutor and having way more time to learn.
> 
> I also wanted him to have a much better support system its why certain characters are tagged early on right now.
> 
> Also doing this without a beta and with very little outline other than how i want to change cannon events and add in magical adventures in order for him to grow. Please leave constructive criticism and point out any plot holes you may see that I missed! Also please don't ask about pairings right now I don't intend for him to even be romantically involved with anyone anytime soon! Romance is never focal points in my stories.


End file.
